Mirror Mirror
by Francisthesmol
Summary: When Weiss stumbles upon a magic mirror, she asks one question. Who is the loneliest Schnee of all? The answer leaves her surprised, and she begins to learn more about her brother than meets the eye


Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the loneliest of them all?

Weiss had asked this to herself so many times, she didn't think there could be any Schnee more lonely than her. She longed for friendship of some kind, she longed to be able to have friends of her own and that she could learn to care.

But when she was given the opportunity later in life to actually ask a magic mirror this question, who was she to say no?

/

The Heiress approached the mysterious mirror, its golden outlining shined as the glass showed Weiss her own figure. She looked at the scar under her eye, sighing softly as she gathered up the courage to ask.

Slowly, the words left her mouth.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the loneliest Schnee of all?"

For a few minutes there wasn't any response, simply Weiss looking into the mirror with a sigh of disappointment.

But then it began, the glass rippled like water as images and colours began to expand and retract on its surface. Finally, it settled on a soft blue. As blue hair and white clothes formed, she was certain she knew the answer. But what she saw after...made her question her entire existence.

The image was of her younger brother, Whitley. The resident daddy's boy who loathed her and their sister Winter. Was this some sort of mistake?

She asked, to which the Mirror replied in a booming deep voice

"There has been no mistake, Whitley Schnee is the loneliest living Schnee."

Just as she was about to protest, the mirror seemed to somehow show the image in her mind. In an instant, she was observing a scene from above with no way of interacting it. And this voice she could hear, was it...Whitley?

/

 **Help**

It yelled, as the images below only seemed to show him smiling as his father began to talk.

Did her brat of a brother ask for help? He never does that

 **Faunus this, faunus that. You fool...**

Was this...his thoughts? Since when did he think of their father as a fool? As far as she knew, he admired their father

 **You do a terrible job hiding the bias, it'd be much easier to give faunus workers a pay rise to stop this. Honestly.**

Despite his inner thoughts, the scene seemed to show a smiling Whitley nodding to his father

"Yes, I agree. They are simply out of order"

 **What a prideful fool, all you need to do is stroke his ego and you're in his good books.**

/Th

Before she could react they suddenly appeared in another scene.

This one seemed to show a...younger Whitley, if she had to guess it would be before she came back from beacon

"Ignoring my calls, how dare she!"

Her fathers voice called out, Whitley stood opposite of him showing his usual emotionless facade.

 **Dealing with you, I can't imagine why.**

It rang out with sarcasm, did he really think about their father like this? Even back then? Why did he never show it?

"She is her own person, father. perhaps she's just busy"

Did Whitley just...defend her? Or try to be the voice of reason at least.

"You dare defend her?!" Her father snapped, she'd never seen him this angry...especially not with Whitley

Her father reached out to grab Whitley's wrist, to which he retracted.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed

 **Oh no, what have I done?**

Why did he sound so scared?

Then it became clear, the sound of her fathers hand making contact with Whitley's face.

She wishes it had stopped there.

This abuse...is this what he'd been dealing with?

/

The next scene had...her in it

from when she got back from beacon

Just after the slap from her father, she could see Whitley on the other side of the door looking...shocked?

 **Weiss...he hit you. No, this can't...I'm supposed to be the one suffering. How could this monster?!**

He cared...so why didn't he ever show it?

The scene played out as usual, until it came to this part

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" Her past self asked

 **Want this to happen? Of course I'd want the company, i've been raised with that sole purpose! But I never wanted you to be harmed! Even though you abandoned me with that monster...even if you and Winter could never see past this act I put up to fool him, I'd never want you to be harmed! But I do want the company, you have your training and Winter actually bothered to train you...why wouldn't I feel you'd be better off as a huntress? Is it so wrong to want ONE thing out of this life?! MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME?!**

This was only the beginning of her viewing, and understanding, everything in Whitley's life.

And how he, was the loneliest Schnee of all


End file.
